


В домике

by Riru, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: — Мне бы твой член и еще поспать. —  Клинт пнул Баки пятками по ногам и куснул его за горло. Кожа была соленой, и Баки правда нужно было в душ, но Клинт две недели не трахался, и было бы странно даже не попытаться.Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора





	В домике

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [build a pearl around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888936) by [coricomile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/pseuds/coricomile). 



> Беты: [oljakusun](/users/oljakusun/pseuds/oljakusun) & [meg_aka_moula](/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula)  
> 

Клинта разбудил запах кофе. Вытащив одну руку из кокона одеяла, он потянулся за слуховыми аппаратами. Клинт надеялся, что кофе означал возвращение Баки, а не то, что вампиры в спортивных костюмах вломились за кофейной заначкой. Вставив аппараты в уши, он завернулся в простыню и поплелся в сторону кухни. Лаки приподнял морду со своего обычного места на полу гостиной, гавкнул и устроился обратно спать.

Баки навалился на кухонный стол, положив голову на сложенные руки. За время отсутствия его волосы так отросли, что завивались за ухо. Да и выглядел он похудевшим, вымотанным. Клинт подошел, прижался к его спине и пробурчал:

— Привет. — Баки протянул руку назад и погладил Клинта по голове. Баки пах грязью, потом и самим собой. Это были долгие, неспокойные две недели. — Как все прошло?

— Разрушили базу, но не успели забрать данные, — ответил Баки и запустил пальцы ему волосы, царапая голову ногтями. У него была дурацкая привычка гладить Клинта как собаку, но тот не планировал жаловаться. — Впрочем, я не по компам, так что задержусь дома на какое-то время.

— Хорошо, — сказал Клинт и поцеловал его за ухом, а когда запищал таймер, отодвинулся и забрал с плиты кофейник. Кофе пах офигительно, да и должен был быть офигительным: Баки всегда внимательно взвешивал порции и заморачивался, но Клинту хотелось вернуться в кровать, да и Баки сон сейчас был нужнее кофеина. Он поставил кофейник к холодильнику — сил не было даже его вылить — и снова навалился Баки на спину. — Пошли в кровать.

— Мне бы душ принять, — ответил тот, отталкиваясь от стола. Клинт оперся о его плечи и подпрыгнул. Баки не задумываясь подхватил его под коленки. Клинту всегда нравилось, что тот мог просчитать все его движения, хоть он и не транслировал их телепатически.

— А мне бы твой член и еще поспать.

Клинт пнул Баки пятками по ногам и куснул его за горло. Кожа была соленой, и Баки правда нужно было в душ, но Клинт две недели не трахался, и было бы странно даже не попытаться.

— Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты настоящий романтик? 

Баки направился в спальню, будто не замечая на себе его вес. Клинт даже не отметил, насколько его это заводит, потому что его заводило, в принципе, все, что делал Баки. Клинт этого, в общем-то, и не отрицал.

— Но я же тебя люблю? — Он ткнулся лицом в пропотевшие волосы перед собой и сжал бедра вокруг пояса Баки.

— Ты любишь мой член. 

— Это одно из твоих непревзойденных достоинств, по которым я скучал, — ухмыляясь, согласился Клинт. 

Дойдя до кровати, Баки скинул его на матрас, попав ногами по деревянному каркасу, что вызвало пронзительный скрип и удар изголовья о стену. Клинт улыбнулся ему снизу вверх. Боже, как он соскучился.

— Надеюсь, ты не ожидаешь сегодня ничего особенного. — Баки рухнул рядом. Каркас снова скрипнул. Однажды кровать просто развалится в самый неподходящий момент, и они окажутся в полной жопе. — Не спал на обратном пути.

— Бедняжка. — Клинт повернулся на бок и положил руку Баки на живот. Тот был теплым, а мускулы привычно двигались под ладонью. — А как же та тема, ну, что супер-солдатам не нужен сон?

— Стив обманщик, и тебе надо перестать его слушать. 

Баки повел пальцами по внешней стороне его запястья, вдоль бицепса и до самого уха. Его все еще завораживали слуховые аппараты Клинта. После того, как Клинт объяснил Баки принцип их работы, тот мог разглядывать их часами.

В мире было столько технических достижений, не говоря уж о технологиях в его собственном теле, а Баки был поражен простыми слуховыми аппаратами. Это Клинту странным образом льстило, но он не говорил об этом вслух.

— Опять наговариваешь на Капитана Америку?

Клинт повернул голову, чтобы Баки было удобнее. Пальцы у того все еще были прохладными с улицы, а металлические стыки немного зажимали Клинту волосы. Тони постоянно говорил, что может улучшить руку Баки, сделать «чуть поменьше СССР и чуть побольше США», но тот его к себе не подпускал. Клинт его за это не винил.

— Он раньше кидал продавцов. — Баки повел рукой по его плечу и дальше, остановившись внизу позвоночника. — Они видели тощего больного мальчугана и считали, что тот слишком безобиден, чтобы что-нибудь спереть.

— Ты врешь. — Клинт приподнялся, опершись Баки о живот, и прищурил глаза. Стив часто приходил, ел их еду и играл с ними в видеоигры, и Клинт просто не мог представить этого человека ворующим в магазинах. — Он же Капитан Америка.

— Стив Роджерс, — мягко улыбаясь поправил Баки и уложил Клинта обратно. Тот перекинул ногу через его бедра и ерзал, пока не оказался сверху. — Я думал, ты соскучился по моему члену. Почему мы разговариваем о Стиве?

— Может, я другой член хочу, — сказал Клинт и понял, что совершил ужасную ошибку, когда попытался залезть Баки под футболку. Чтобы ее снять, пришлось бы слезать самому, а этого он вовсе не планировал. — Который не лжет о любимце Америки.

— У тебя нет выбора. — Баки дернулся и потерся наполовину вставшим членом о бедро Клинта. Тот почувствовал, что начал возбуждаться в ответ. — Ты подписался на длительные отношения именно с этим членом, Бартон.

Клинт засмеялся и наклонился над Баки, чтоб наконец-то его поцеловать. Он скучал по сексу, правда скучал, но по этому он скучал еще больше. Целовать Баки было как снова оказаться дома — ладно, технически, он и так был дома, — но тут речь шла о другом. Целовать Баки было как будто собираться вновь в единое целое.

Они лежали, медленно и сладко целуясь, пока их тела заново узнавали друг друга. Клинт тянул Баки за волосы, прикусывая его нижнюю губу, и вздрагивал каждый раз, как чужая борода проходилась по челюсти. Утром этой бороды не станет, так что Клинт наслаждался ощущением, пока была возможность.

Баки опустил руку ниже и сжал его задницу. Клинт застонал, уронил голову Баки на плечо и двинул бедрами, начав тереться о чужой член своим через слои ткани форменных брюк и белья. Клинт предпочел бы сползти вниз и отсосать Баки в качестве приветствия, но не мог заставить себя отлепиться от его губ.

Все еще собственнически сжимая его задницу, Баки положил вторую руку Клинту на спину и прижал его ближе к себе, двигаясь в том же ритме. Клинт давным давно не обжимался ни с кем в одежде и сейчас не мог понять, почему перестал. Голый торс приятно терся о футболку Баки, и ее хлопок казался даже слишком плотным для его чувствительных сосков. 

— Я скучал, — выдохнул Баки в его макушку и чуть шире раздвинул ноги. Клинт сполз ниже и начал толкаться быстрее, хотя еще не до конца проснулся. Он хотел бы, чтобы это никогда не кончалось: Баки всегда был нежен после длительных миссий и обнимал Клинта так, будто боялся его отпустить. Об этом Клинт тоже никогда не говорил. Он это понимал.

— Я тоже скучал, придурок, — ответил он, тяжело дыша. Баки просунул руку под резинку его трусов, погладил щель между ягодицами и начал водить пальцем вокруг входа, не обещая ничего большего. 

— Хочу трахнуть тебя, — сказал он и сильно толкнулся вверх. Член Клинта моментально на это среагировал, и тот очень хотел воспользоваться предложением — подняться обратно, оседлать Баки и трахать им себя, пока у обоих не останется сил двигаться, но подлое тело совсем не хотело ему в этом помочь.

— Боюсь уснуть в процессе, — честно признался Клинт, вжавшись в обнимавшую его спину руку и целуя мягкую кожу под подбородком. У них было время. Когда они отдохнут, и Баки смоет большую часть грязи, Клинт еще сможет устроить дневной запрет-на-покидание-спальни. — Будет… ох… не очень сексуально.

Мягко засмеявшись, Баки ввел первую фалангу пальца внутрь Клинта и повернул. Было суховато, и немного жгло при движении навстречу, но Клинту было все равно.

— Детка, тебе не… не нужно пытаться меня соблазнить. 

Вторая рука Баки с силой давила ему на грудь и это означало, что тот скоро кончит. Клинт сделал резкий вдох, уже чувствуя головокружение, и начал толкаться бедрами быстрее. Зарывшись лицом Баки в шею, он выдохнул:

— Я люблю тебя.

Это всегда было проще говорить, не смотря в глаза. Баки выругался, одним движением перевернул Клинта на спину, оказавшись сверху, и на секунду весь мир словно смазался.

Баки всем телом прижал Клинта к кровати, продолжая двигать бедрами и глядя на него потемневшими глазами. Баки был охуенным, таким красивым, и Клинт так его любил. Он охотно подался навстречу, когда Баки притянул его к себе за шею для поцелуя, в котором было больше языка и зубов, чем мастерства.

Баки кончил с неописуемым звуком. Замер с открытым ртом, упершись в челюсть Клинта, прижав его к груди. Клинт был близок к оргазму, он лежал с напряженными яйцами и требующим разрядки членом, но не мог двинуться, не мог получить…

Баки просунул между ними правую руку и сжал его член через ткань трусов. Укусил в шею, и резкая боль с невероятной силой отдалась Клинту прямо в член. И уже через мгновение тот извивался и стонал в давяще маленьком пространстве, оставленном навалившемся на него тяжелым телом.

Клинт упал на матрас, чувствуя расползающееся по телу удовлетворение. И недовольно буркнул, когда Баки свалился прямо на него. Где-то в мире произошел критический сбой: они с Баки были почти одного роста, но тот был тяжелее килограмм эдак на тридцать. Клинту, возможно, стоило попросить его подвинуться, но в этой клетке без воздуха было свое очарование. 

— Я уделю твоему члену должное внимание, когда проснусь, — промычал Клинт, твердо решив не двигаться с места до тех пор, пока Мстители не объявят общий сбор. Ну, или Лаки не потребует еду — смотря что случится первым. — Спать.

— Я тебя тоже люблю, засранец.

Баки поцеловал оставленный на чужом горле засос и устроился на Клинте поудобнее. Тот все еще не мог дышать, но все было в порядке.


End file.
